


Damned

by AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Child Abuse, Christmas, Cousin Incest, Family Bonding, Incest, Kid Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Modern Era, New Year's Eve, Secret Relationship, Uchiha Itachi Being a Good Brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 16:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk/pseuds/AlwaysCryOverSpilledMilk
Summary: Itachi, Sasuke, and their parents spend the holidays with their extended family, which grants the boys the opportunity of meeting their cousin Shisui for the first time. A certain bond is formed over the trip, one that no one had been expecting.





	Damned

**December 21st**

 

“Are you looking forward to meeting more of our family, little brother?” Itachi asks, lightly poking Sasuke in the forehead.

“I’m super excited! Do you know how old our cousin is? I hope he’s six, like me!” Sasuke chirps in response, bouncing all over the place in his seat in his poorly contained joy.

“I believe Mother and Father said he is in his teens. I’m sure you’ll still get along just fine, regardless.”

Mikoto, from her seat behind her boys, smiles at their conversation. She, too, was looking forward to seeing Fugaku’s brother and sister-in-law once again, as well as their son. She hadn’t seen him since he was quite young, probably younger than Sasuke is now. As she turns to express these feelings to her husband in the seat beside her, the plane’s pilot’s voice comes overhead:

“Alright, folks. We’ll be landing at our destination in just a few moments here.”

Shortly thereafter, the plane lands and all of its passengers tumble out with their bags in tow. The Uchihas are met by two more Uchihas in the airport. Fugaku shakes hands with his brother Kagami in greeting, while Mikoto hugs Kagami’s wife, Kiyomi. As Fugaku introduces Kagami to Itachi and Sasuke, Mikoto notices the absence of their son.

“Where is Shisui?” she asks Kiyomi.

Kiyomi waves her hand dismissively as she replies, “He’s out with a friend or two. He’ll be home at some point tonight.”

“Alright. I know my boys can’t wait to meet their cousin!”

“Speaking of, please introduce me to your sons!”

The five of them continue to converse and catch up for a few minutes before Kagami drives them all back to their home. They’ve planned for Fugaku’s family to be staying with them for two weeks over Christmas and New Years. Fugaku and Mikoto get to stay in the guest room while Itachi and Sasuke will be staying in the basement on the couch’s pull-out bed. When they arrive home, the owners give a brief tour of the place before breaking to put their belongings in their new places.

After putting their things downstairs, Itachi and Sasuke clamber back up into the kitchen together, Sasuke hanging off Itachi’s long leg. Once their presence is noticed by the adults drinking tea together around the table, they’re quickly summoned over to join in the cheerful conversation. Sasuke scampers on over and jumps into his mother’s open arms, placing himself on her lap. Itachi, however, clears his throat and politely asks,

“Is there perchance a library nearby?”

Kiyomi smiles and nods, giving him directions to the small town’s library not more than fifteen minutes away on foot. Itachi expresses his gratitude before grabbing his phone and heading out.

“He is so well-mannered!” Kiyomi proclaims after the front door shuts. “And so studious!”

Fugaku, in response, begins to ramble on about Itachi’s myriad of academic accomplishments.

Sasuke promptly falls asleep.

\---

Itachi reaches his destination swiftly, finding several books to check out that peak his interest. He knows he’ll have to return here quickly; books never take him much time to finish, regardless of their length. On his way out, he notices a small cafe across the street and figures he could go for a cup of coffee. He quickly crosses the road and opens the door to the cafe, stepping inside and instantly being hit with the strong scent of coffee brewing. Books in hand, Itachi strides over to the counter and barely gets a word in before he notices the barista at the register blatantly checking him out. ‘ _Shisui_ ’ is inscribed on the boy’s name tag.

“What can I do for you?” Shisui asks, continuing to eye Itachi up.

Itachi would never admit it, but he happens to let his own eyes roam over what’s visible of the barista. He briefly contemplates his options before figuring he might as well have some fun. It’s been a while, he thinks. “Two things,” he begins, his voice pitching slightly lower than it typically is. He glances up at the menu. “One, I would love a large black coffee, with sugar.” Itachi pauses, flicking his eyes back up to meet Shisui’s with what he’s sure is an intense gaze. “Two, I would like to know what time you get off.”

Shisui’s eyes widen and he smirks. “You always order your coffee like that?”

“Of course.”

“I can’t tell if you’re joking, dude,” Shisui says, squinting at Itachi in confusion.

“Not the first time I’ve been told that.”

“Well, that’ll be $3.50.”

Itachi hands over a five dollar bill, and insists Shisui keep the change when the barista tries to hand it back.

“It’ll be done in just a sec,” Shisui tells him, beginning to turn around to make the drink. He looks back over his shoulder to add, “And so will I,” with a wink.

Itachi remains visibly unfazed, but internally he knows he’s in way over his head. What is he doing? He waits for only a minute before Shisui returns with his drink. “Here you go, sir,” he says, handing Itachi the cup.

“Thank you,” Itachi replies, letting their fingers brush for a moment as he accepts the cup from Shisui’s hand.

“Give me a minute.”

Itachi nods, taking a few sips of his drink as Shisui hands his brown apron off to another employee just now showing up. He saunters back over to Itachi and together, they sit down at a table by the windows. Shisui stares as Itachi, his dark hair shining in the sunlight coming in. The other boy is glancing out the window to his side, giving Shisui easy ogling access up until Itachi suddenly faces him and gives him a confused look. Itachi cocks his head to the side, looking at him curiously.

“You’re really pretty,” Shisui blurts out, internally smacking himself directly thereafter.

“Thank you,” Itachi replies smoothly. He runs his eyes over Shisui once more. “You’re not so bad yourself.”

Shisui feels his cheeks heat up and he ducks his head down, feeling self-conscious. This guy is utterly beautiful, and he’s telling Shisui he’s attractive too? Shisui thinks he could die happy right now. “So, what’s your name? Y’know, so I can put a name to the face I’ll be dreaming about tonight.” He doesn’t know why he says the things he does.

Itachi’s eyes widen for a millisecond before he regains his composure. No one has ever spoken to him like this before, and he finds that he quite likes the way it makes him feel. “Itachi,” he supplies.

“Itachi.”

“Yes. Shisui.”

“Well, _Itachi_. This may be a small town, but I’ve got a feeling you’re the kind of guy I’ll only be seeing once in my life. What do you say we make the most of this moment?” Shisui knows he sounds ridiculous, but Itachi’s been going along with it all so far, so maybe he’s not being too weird after all?

Itachi gives him a dark look that gets his insides all jumbled up. “What did you have in mind?”

\---

After taking some time to get to know each other, they end up having sex in the cafe’s bathroom.

Itachi never thought he’d enjoy being shoved up against a stall door so much.

“Well, this is the end, I suppose,” Shisui says, redoing the buttons on his jeans.

“I suppose so,” Itachi replies. “I had a wonderful time, Shisui.” He pulls the boy towards him once more before leaving.

Shisui falls back against the wall, letting out a heavy sigh. He’s gonna remember this day for a long time.

\---

Itachi returns home with his books only three hours after he’d left, which he figures is not suspicious for him. He’s spent far longer at the library by his own home before. When he shuts the door, he is immediately assaulted by Sasuke, who jumps up with the expectancy of Itachi catching him. Itachi grabs him and hauls him over his shoulder, carrying him into the living room where he can hear the TV playing. He dumps Sasuke on the couch in between their mother and their aunt.

Both of the women look at the child suddenly in between them. “Shouldn’t this little one be going to bed soon?” Kiyomi asks.

Mikoto sighs, nodding her head in agreeance. “It’s almost nine. He’s lucky it’s the holidays,” she says. She then glances up to where Itachi is still standing beside the couch. “Honey, would you mind taking Sasuke downstairs for bedtime?”

“Of course not, Mother. I was thinking of going to bed soon myself, anyways,” Itachi replies, grabbing Sasuke’s now outstretched hands and pulling him to his feet. He leads him by the hand down to the basement, shutting the door at the top of the steps. “Time to get ready for bed, little brother. Get changed and brush your teeth.”

Itachi sets his books on the table beside the couch and pulls out the bed. He fixes it up, laying the sheets and comforter down before getting ready himself. Sasuke scurries back out of the bathroom after a moment and trips on his small shoes by the bathroom door, Itachi hurrying to catch him and set him down on the bed. “Are you ready for sleep, Sasuke?” he asks, walking toward the light switch.

Sasuke crosses his arms and says, “Not until you read to me.”

Itachi sighs, but nods. He’s been expecting this. Anytime Itachi is tasked with putting his brother to bed, Sasuke demands he read to him. It was because of this that Itachi checked out what he knows is Sasuke’s favorite book from the library: _Where the Wild Things Are_. He grabs said book off the table and sits down beside Sasuke on the bed. He begins reading,

 

“The night wore his wolf suit and made mischief of one kind and another.

His mother called him, ‘Wild thing!’

And Max said, "I’ll eat you up!’”

 

Itachi reads through the short book rather theatrically, being sure to show Sasuke each and every picture lest he be yelled at. Somewhere in the middle, Sasuke starts to yawn and nod off, laying down on his side but still listening to the story. After reading the final page, Itachi sets the book back with the others and shuts the lights off, settling down next to his brother. Sasuke instantly snuggles into his side as Itachi pulls the blankets up over them both.

“Good night, Sasuke,” Itachi whispers into the darkness, placing a kiss on Sasuke’s head.

\---

**December 22nd**

 

The next morning, Itachi awakes just after eight. He rises from the bed, careful not to move Sasuke around at all. He knows Sasuke loves to sleep in as late as he can until their mother decides it’s late enough. When Itachi steps up into the kitchen, dressed more casually than he normally goes for in light unwrinkled jeans and a plain long-sleeve white shirt. He finds only his aunt up there, drinking coffee at the table with a newspaper in hand.

“Good morning, Aunt Kiyomi,” he greets.

Kiyomi looks up from the paper and smiles at her eldest nephew. “Good morning, Itachi,” she replies. “There’s coffee in the pot if you’d like some. Mugs in the cabinet above it.”

“I would love a cup, thank you.” Itachi pour some of it into a mug, opting to just drink it black rather than bother his aunt with more details. “Would you like me to make breakfast for everyone? My mother tells me I make the best eggs in the family.”

“That would be lovely, Itachi. If you need any help I’m here.” Kiyomi smiles brightly before going back to reading the paper. Itachi sets to work about the kitchen, using deductive reasoning to successfully find the things he needs to prepare a proper meal for everyone. He pauses when he counts the people he’ll need to cook for.

“Will our cousin be here this morning?” he asks over his shoulder.

“Oh, yes. He came home a little late last night, but he’s here. He doesn’t typically sleep in too late, so you should see him sometime soon,” Kiyomi informs him.

Itachi nods in understanding and continues cooking. Soon, his parents come in and join Kiyomi at the table. Just a few minutes after they surface, Itachi hears another oddly familiar voice greeting them all. He doesn’t look to see who it is just yet, he can’t risk burning the pancakes. It would be difficult to sneak a glance, anyway; there’s a wall between the cooking area of the kitchen and the area with the table everyone else is sitting at. After a moment, he takes the last few off the pan and turns off the stove. Itachi grabs the plates of pancakes, scrambled eggs, and sausage links and carefully moves them all to the island counter in the middle of all the other counters. He listens to that voice again. It’s so familiar, but he can’t quite place why he recognizes it.

“Itachi was just finishing breakfast up breakfast, I think!” he hears Kiyomi tell everyone happily.

“...Itachi?” the strangely familiar voice asks, sounding unsure.

“Yes, Itachi. He’s-” she begins to say, before Itachi walks back into the room, his presence cutting her off.

“It is all finished,” Itachi tells them with a smile. He looks around, noticing he had somehow missed Kagami’s arrival. He also finally sees the other teenage boy he’d heard before. “Hello,” he says to the boy. This cannot be, he doesn’t understand.

“H-hi,” the boy replies.

Mikoto waves her hands between them and says, “Itachi, this is your cousin Shisui. Shisui, this is Itachi.”

“It’s very nice to finally meet you… Shisui,” Itachi says, his voice tight.

“Um, yeah. You too, man. Really nice,” Shisui answers.

“So, would everyone like to have some breakfast? There’s plenty set out, please take as much as you all would like.” Itachi smiles at their parents, as they all move into the other room to dig in. Itachi switches his gaze to meet Shisui’s eyes who, rightfully so, looks terribly shocked. “No one can know about what happened yesterday. _No one_.”

“Obviously! Oh my gosh, what would my parents say if they knew I fucked my cousin? My _younger than me_ cousin? Aren’t you like, seventeen?” Shisui freaks out, pacing around beside the table.

“I am. You are only two years older than me, correct?”

“Yes, yes, I’m nineteen. But still! Even if we’re like the same age, you’re still my cousin! Itachi!”

Itachi pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs heavily. “This can obviously never happen again. It should not have even happened in the first place.”

Itachi is surprised when he sees Shisui’s expression morph into something akin to _hurt_ . “How can you say that?” Shisui asks. “I mean- of course I agree it can’t happen again. But… we didn’t know we were related yesterday, and we both wanted it. I was- _am_ \- attracted to you, and I know that’s mutual. Don’t you downplay how much we both enjoyed what we did, Itachi. It has to end there, but it was still-”

Itachi gets irritated with his cousin’s rambling and decides to cut him off with a harsh kiss. Shisui is taken aback by the sudden interruption, but quickly recovers and grabs the back of Itachi’s neck to pull him closer, making their kiss more intense and heated. After a moment, Itachi shoves him back, taking several steps back as well, just before their parents come piling back in. “I should go wake Sasuke, I suppose. He is utterly infatuated with pancakes,” he says.

Shisui stares after Itachi with a faint blush as he walks downstairs. Itachi returns only a moment later with a sleepy-looking little boy on his back. He points to Shisui and says, “Sasuke, this is our cousin Shisui. Shisui, this is my little brother, Sasuke.” Itachi sets Sasuke down in a seat at the table and goes to prepare a full plate for him, placing it in front of him. He smiles when he sees Sasuke’s face light up at the sight of food. He pats his brother’s head before declaring, “I’d like to go in the other room to speak to Shisui for a little, if that’s alright? I think it would be a good idea to become better acquainted with one another.”

The adults all nod in agreement, glad their boys are getting along.

Itachi gives Shisui a look, and Shisui leads him to his bedroom. Once inside, he shuts the door and turns to Itachi, who is sitting upright on Shisui’s bed. “I think…” Shisui trails off, not really know what he thinks.

“Yes?” Itachi drawls, brushing a few loose strands of his hair behind his ear. Shisui, once again, is struck by his cousin’s ethereal beauty.

“I think that… living together for two weeks, knowing how you look when you’re so _horny_ , and never being able to _touch_ you again… will be the hardest thing I will ever have to go through.”

Itachi remains silent for a moment before answering slowly, “Perhaps… you won’t have to go through that.” He stands and puts his hands on Shisui’s shoulders, spinning him around and pushing him to sit on the edge of the bed. He swiftly places himself atop Shisui’s lap, his arms around his neck.

“What exactly are you saying, ‘tachi?” Shisui asks, wrapping his arms around his cousin’s waist.

Instead of answering with words, Itachi answers by shoving his mouth against Shisui’s. Shortly after, they move further onto the bed, with Shisui lying on his back and Itachi straddling him. Itachi sits up, pulls his shirt off, and grinds his hips and groin down once against Shisui’s.

“Holy fuck,” Shisui mutters, both in response to the action and the sight of Itachi shirtless. His chest and abs are perfectly sculpted, like a god in Shisui’s eyes. Itachi moves to pull Shisui’s shirt off as well, before hastily removing the rest of their clothing. They both know that if this is going to happen here and now, they don’t have time to take it slow.

\---

Shisui definitely thinks their second time is far more mind-blowing than their first. He’d really liked getting to shove Itachi against a bathroom stall door and all, but it was nothing in comparison to having Itachi fully naked, riding him in the comfort of his bedsheets.

After they finish, they lay beside one another, fingertips brushing. Shisui glances over at the breathtaking sight his cousin makes in this moment, utterly fucked out, with his long luscious locks splayed out around his head. Itachi turns his head and meets his eyes, a soft smile gracing his lips. Shisui reaches up to play with Itachi’s hair, commenting, “I really love your hair.”

Itachi shifts onto his side and Shisui lets his hand fall between them as he does the same. Itachi tangles his fingers into Shisui’s short, dark curls. “I love yours, as well. It’s adorable.”

Shisui blushes, pulling Itachi’s face closer to connect their lips softly. “We should go back out soon, before anyone gets suspicious,” he says after pulling away slightly.

“You’re right.”

They both begrudgingly redress and share a final, forbidden kiss before going back out to where the rest of their family is. As they walk out, Shisui makes a joke they both chuckle at before sitting down beside each other on one of the couches in the living room across from Shisui’s parents on the other couch. Itachi’s parents are both sitting in the armchairs and Sasuke plays with a stuffed snake on the floor.

At their arrival, Sasuke drops the snake and crawls over to sit in Itachi’s lap, who readily pulls him into his arms. Sasuke begins to play with his brother’s long hair, still loose from prior events. “Your hair is all down,” he says.

“Oh, yes. Shisui wished to see just how long it was and redoing it slipped my mind,” Itachi lies easily, regretting having to withhold the truth from his baby brother. “Where did I leave my hair-tie?” he asks, tilting his head in Shisui’s direction.

Shisui shrugs and replies, “Probably on the bed. That’s where you were sitting when I asked.”

“Ah, yes. I recall. Well, I’ll just have to grab it later, if that’s alright,” Itachi says, giving Shisui a look that clearly says _“We’re gonna fuck again later.”_

Shisui’s face burns, a little bit of color rising to the surface. He nods vehemently.

\---

At dinner, Itachi and Shisui make a subtle effort to sit directly across from each other, no one questioning it. Somewhere in the middle of the meal, while Fugaku rambles on about how his branch of their family business has been functioning lately, Shisui feels something pressing against his shin. He realizes quickly it’s Itachi’s foot. He glances up and his eyes meet with those of the boy across from him, Itachi smirking devilishly at him as he runs his foot further up Shisui’s leg. Shisui scoots his chair closer to the table just before he feels Itachi’s foot brush against his knee. He sends a look of warning towards the younger boy, but Itachi disregards it completely as he pushes his foot in between his cousin’s things, toes tickling Shisui’s crotch. Shisui wishes he could tell him to stop, that this is terribly inappropriate for the current time and place. Itachi’s little brother is sitting right next to him! However, he knows there is nothing he could possibly say in this moment that wouldn’t let everyone around them know exactly what is happening under the table. He feels himself start to get hard under the touch and knows he’s totally fucked.

After everyone is finished eating, Kiyomi stands, grabbing a few dishes off the table and Kagami says, “Shisui, help your mother clean up.”

“Um…” Shisui would love to help his mother just as he does every night he’s home for supper, but there’s a little something holding him back this time. He looks at Itachi and glares a little, bitter that he chose this moment to give him a boner. Why couldn’t he have just waited until they were alone?

Itachi, the smug bastard, sets his fork down and says, “Since Shisui doesn’t seem to be quite ready to finish his meal, I could assist her in his place.”

Kagami nods, glad at least one of these kids has the decency.

Shisui sighs in relief, overjoyed he doesn’t have to stand up just yet. As Itachi walks around the table, collecting everyone’s plates, he pauses beside Shisui to whisper in his ear, “Just getting you ready.” He walks off, leaving Shisui pathetically harder at the implication.

\---

**December 23rd**

 

The next day, Shisui suggests he, Itachi, and Sasuke go out for some cousin bonding time at the park. The idea is taken well by their parents and they head out at noon, Sasuke in between his brother and his cousin, holding one of each of their hands. When they arrive at their destination, Itachi and Shisui sit close beside each other on a bench while Sasuke climbs all over the park’s fun playsets with some other random kids. Itachi is sure to keep an eye on him as he himself chats with Shisui.

“So, do you have a job too?” Shisui asks.

“Not exactly,” Itachi replies. “I’ve been interning at my father’s work lately but I do not yet have a paying occupation.”

“You’d probably be amazing at any job; you seem like that kinda guy.”

“What kind of guy are you implying exactly?” Itachi raises a single brow in amused inquiry.

“Like a jack of all trades. I dunno, man. Your dad really talks you up, like some kind of child prodigy.”

“I am not a child.”

Shisui runs his eyes appreciatively over his cousin’s body and says, “Clearly.”

Itachi merely smacks him in response.

“Fair enough,” Shisui says, chuckling while rubbing his head where he’d been hit. “So what do you do in your spare time?”

“Study.”

“Okay, but like. For _funnnn_? Do you watch movies or play video games or anything?”

“I hardly have time for anything like that. When I do not have to study, go to work with my father, watch Sasuke, or stay after school for clubs, I just read.”

“Clubs, eh? Anything cool?” Shisui is having a hard time seeing how this guy lives without ever doing anything fun at all.

“I’m on my school’s Academic Decathlon team, as well as a part of the National Honors Society,” Itachi says glancing over at Sasuke again. He sees his brother having what seems like a civil enough conversation with a small blonde child.

“Oh. So nothing cool.”

Shisui is smacked again.

“Sorry, but come _on_ man,” Shisui continues. “Live a little! All you do is study and work and nothing exciting.”

“This is all I have ever done,” Itachi states, turning his gaze back to his cousin. “What exactly is your definition of exciting?”

“Sneaking out, going to a party every once in a while, getting _wasted_ ,” Shisui responds, grinning crazily.

“I do not see any point in running amuck and doing such irresponsible things without my parents’ knowledge or permission.”

“But you’d do it _with_ your parents’ knowledge or permission?”

“No.”

Shisui laughs suddenly, seeming slightly out of place in the conversation to Itachi. With a certain glint in his eyes, he says lowly, “But you do _me_ without your parents knowledge.”

Itachi’s blank face falls. Shisui isn’t surprised when he’s smacked again.

“Fine, I also play baseball. That’s my favorite thing to do that isn’t irresponsible.”

\---

**December 24th**

 

In the evening the next day, Christmas Eve, the family all sits together in the living room after Sasuke had asked if they could all watch a holiday film together. Of course, several of them aren’t too crazy about the idea, but none of them can ever refuse Sasuke. They let Sasuke pick, and end up watching The Nightmare Before Christmas, despite Shisui’s argument that the movies almost attacks Christmas.

Halfway through the movie, both Sasuke and Itachi are already asleep. Sasuke never lasts long past eight o’clock anyway, and movies don’t exactly interest Itachi much. The younger of the two is snuggled up in his big brother’s lap, while the elder is resting against his cousin’s side, his head on Shisui’s shoulder with his breath coming out in little tuffs against his neck. Shisui himself is wide awake and acutely aware of the warmth of Itachi’s body pressed up against him. He hasn’t moved once since his cousin (lover?) fell asleep and slumped onto him, feeling like disturbing him would be a sin. He greatly thanks the dim lighting of the room for hiding his burning blush from his parents, aunt, and uncle.

At the end of the movie, Fugaku stands up and turns the lights back on all the way, bringing attention to the boys. Both Mikoto and Kiyomi ‘aww’ over the adorable sight of their boys cozied up together, and Shisui is hoping they count his flush off as embarrassment over their reactions. He feels Itachi awaken immediately at the sounds. Itachi swiftly moves himself away from his cousin, Sasuke hardly stirring on his lap. After a minute, Mikoto says,

“Well, I suppose we should get Sasuke to bed.”

“I’ve got it,” Itachi answers, picking up the now softly snoring Sasuke and cradling him gently in his arms. As he carries him off to the basement, Shisui finds himself faintly wishing Itachi would carry him like that. He’s seen Itachi’s muscle, he knows he could handle his weight with no difficulty. Noticing he was staring, he shakes off the thoughts and turns back to his remaining family members.

“So, yeah. Christmas is only in a few hours,” Shisui says, a grin splitting across his face at the thought.

“It is! How exciting,” Mikoto agrees happily.

“You and the boys seem to be getting along quite well already,” Kagami notes, his pleased tone contradicting his skeptical expression.

“Yeah, well…” Shisui rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. “Family bonding, and all.” It takes everything in him to avoid wincing at his own words. Family? Maybe that’s all it was with one of his cousins, but it was anything but with the other. “Itachi and I have a lot in common, I guess. And I get the vibe Sasuke likes anyone who gives him attention.”

“Good to hear,” Fugaku says. Shisui thinks he’s smiling but isn’t exactly sure. Fugaku really doesn’t seem like the smiling type to him. Shisui is getting more uncomfortable by the second with this conversation topic, so he thanks every single god there is when he notices Itachi step back into the room.

“Sasuke is asleep?” Mikoto asks, receiving a succinct nod in response.

“Hey, I had something I wanted to show Itachi,” Shisui tells their parents. “I’m just gonna snag him for a while if that’s alright with everyone.” The adults all agree, so Shisui stands and drags Itachi off to his bedroom.

Once the door is shut and locked behind them, Itachi asks, “So, what did you want to show me?” Shisui doesn’t answer right away, so Itachi continues, “Or did you just want to be alone…?”

“Just a few days, and you can read me so well, my dear cousin,” Shisui answers. He pulls Itachi to lay with him on the bed, facing each other on their sides. He ghosts his fingertips over Itachi’s side and says, “It was really adorable when you fell asleep on me earlier.”

“Movies do not exactly hold my interest for very long.”

“What does hold your interest?”

“You.”

“I do?”

“Of course, Shisui. How could you not? You are so handsome, you take my breath away.” Itachi moves his hand up to trace Shisui’s jawline. “We’ve known each other for so little time, but I feel as if I already know you like the back of my hand… You have a beautiful personality, and such a lovely mind…” His fingers have moved up to tangle in his cousin’s curly locks. “You amuse me, which I am sure you could assume is no easy task.” Shisui smiles, and Itachi adds, “And your _smile_ is just… so beguiling. Shisui, you haven’t the slightest idea of the effect you already have on me.”

“If I’d known you were such a sap, maybe I would’ve offered to take you on a date before fucking you in a bathroom,” Shisui answers with a soft chuckle. “But honestly, Itachi, if anyone here is breathtaking in the most absolutely phenomenal way, it’s you. I don’t care if you’re my cousin, you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. And I’ll be fucking _damned_ if I don’t take this opportunity while I still have it.”

Itachi smiles at him, his eyes falling shut in his happiness, and Shisui feels his breath hitch in his throat. He thinks, _“I did that. I made him look so damn happy.”_ He smiles back, pulling Itachi into his arms, up against his chest. Shisui drops several sweet kisses in his hair, and, as he feels Itachi settle into his embrace, he thinks he knows how it feels to be in love.

\---

**December 25th**

 

 

Shisui is upset when he wakes up alone. He knows Itachi had to go back to the basement with his brother to avoid any unwanted suspicion or questions, but he still feels disheartened. The night before had been easily the best night of his life. They hadn’t even had sex, they’d just laid in each other’s arms and told each other random stories and past experiences. He couldn’t do anything but agree with Itachi’s statement on already feeling like he knows everything about him; he’s pretty sure he’s already told his cousin more about himself than he’s told anyone else in his life, which he’s pretty sure is mutual.

Looking at his clock, he realizes he’s woken up far earlier than he typically does. Or anyone, for that matter. It’s only four thirty in the morning. Following this realization, he has another: it’s Christmas, and he has no gift for the man of his dreams. He jumps out of bed and quickly throws on a pair of old jeans, a navy blue sweater, and his beat-up sneakers, grabs his wallet, and runs out the door praying that at least one store will be open.

\---

Around seven a.m., Itachi’s eyes snap open and he sees his little brother sitting cross-legged on the pull-out bed staring at him with a big grin on his adorable face. Itachi sits up and mimics Sasuke’s position. “Good morning, little one,” he says.

“Merry Christmas, brother!!!” Sasuke exclaims, failing to contain even an ounce of his excitement. He is a child, after all.

“Merry Christmas, Sasuke,” Itachi answers with a soft smile and a hand ruffling Sasuke’s hair. He grabs his long-sleeved white shirt and slides it on, urging Sasuke to brush his teeth as he does the same. A few minutes later, Sasuke is jumping on his back and they’re heading up the stairs.

The minute they step into the kitchen, they’re greeted by the scent of pancakes and the cheer of their family. “Merry Christmas”es are exchanged amongst them all as the brothers sit down at the table with their parents, their aunt, and their uncle. “Where’s cousin?” Sasuke inquires from his place in his mother’s lap.

“He’s making breakfast for everyone,” Kiyomi informs him.

“I’ll be right back,” Itachi says, standing and walking off into the other room of the kitchen.

“Those two really are getting along extremely well.”

“It’s great, isn’t it?” Mikoto agrees.

“It’s strange,” Fugaku adds. “Itachi rarely befriends people, let alone seeks out their company.”

“Shisui has always been rather great at making friends,” Kiyomi tells them. “He gets bored easily on his own and often desires another person’s attention. He relies on the companionship of others to stay happy.”

“And if Itachi can make him happy, then that’s all the better,” Kagami says. “Our family ties will be stronger with their friendship.”

\---

After stepping into the section with the stove and similar utilities, Itachi moves behind his cousin and wraps his arms around his waist, resting his chin atop his shoulder. “Merry Christmas, cousin,” he whispers.

Shisui shivers under the touch. “Merry Christmas, Itachi,” he replies. He turns his face to the side, giving Itachi a quick kiss that ends in mutually upturned lips. “Wanna help me carry these out there?” he asks, taking the rest of the pancakes off the stove and sliding them onto the platter with the others.

“Of course.”

Together, they walk back out, arms full of pancakes for the family. Shisui is glad he’s left-handed so he can hold Itachi’s hand under the table while they all eat breakfast.

\---

After breakfast is done and cleaned up, the Uchihas migrate into the living room. The parents sit on the couches while Sasuke plops down excitedly directly beside the tree and Itachi and Shisui sit side-by-side on the floor leaning against the coffee table. Sasuke volunteers himself to hand everyone the presents addressed to them. It goes by without any issues, everyone pleased with what they receive. Sasuke is particularly enthralled by his gift from Itachi: a set of plastic shuriken. Ninjas have always been an exciting topic for him; he thought there was nothing cooler.

Near the end of it all, while Sasuke is playing with the shuriken and their parents are all chatting about the holidays as a whole, Shisui leads Itachi off silently to the kitchen to give him his gift in private. Once they’re alone, he whips it out and is a tad surprised when his cousin does the same with a gift of his own.

“When did you have the time to get something?” Shisui asks, his eyebrows furrowing together in his puzzled state.

“Last night, after you fell asleep. You?”

“This morning. I woke up early.”

“Well… Here, open it,” Itachi says, oddly less eloquently-spoken than Shisui knows he normally tends to be. Shisui accepts it, unwrapping it from the glossy gold paper it was perfectly wrapped in. Once free of its prior constraints, it turns out to be something Shisui hadn’t expected.

It’s a pair of baseball gloves.

But not just any generic old gloves.

It’s _the_ gloves. The ones he’s been begging his parents to get him for months, that he hasn’t been able to get for himself because they were too expensive. They’re custom-made, with their family’s symbol on the backs. Studying them closer, he realizes they both have a small inscription just above the bottom on the inner sides. On the right, in white cursive letters, it reads: _My Cousin_ . On the left, written the same, it reads: _My Love_.

“Oh, Itachi...  This incredible!” Shisui exclaims, pulling his cousin in for a tight hug. After releasing him he asks, “But how the hell did you get these done over night?”

“Well… let’s just say I can be very persuasive.”

“Did you, like… threaten them?”

“Do not worry about that.”

Shisui snorts, knowing that’s a firm ‘yes’. “Either way, I love it. Thank you. Now, open mine!!” He shoves his (considerably less perfectly wrapped) gift at Itachi who grabs it hesitantly. Shisui watches with barely concealed anticipation as Itachi slowly unwraps it. After a moment, he pulls it out of the paper.

“Shisui…” Itachi trails off, staring at the gift with surprise evident in his eyes.

“It’s the right one, right? I was worried it wouldn’t be.”

“No… it’s the right one. It’s perfect.”

Shisui had stressed that morning over how little stores were open. It wasn’t surprising, given the fact that it was early Christmas morning. But he was overjoyed when he saw that the bookstore was open. He remembered the book Itachi had been raving about wanting to read just the night before and prayed they’d have it. He was overjoyed when they found they did have it. Indifferent to the cost, he bought it without a second thought.

 _Infinite Jest_ , by David Foster Wallace, was the one book on Itachi’s list that he had yet to read, having been unable to find it anywhere around his own home. Shisui had skimmed through it after buying it, but struggled with the strange narrative. How Itachi could read 1,000 pages of that was a mystery to Shisui, but he wasn’t going to judge.

“ _Thank you_ , really,” Itachi says, looking up to meet Shisui’s eyes. Shisui has a brief feeling he’s never done anything right until this moment, because the look in his cousin’s eyes makes him feel like he’s hung the moon. Itachi sets the book on the table and moves forward, urgently kissing Shisui. Shisui drops the gloves as his arms instantly come up to wrap tightly around the younger boy and pull him flush against himself as he kisses back with equal fervor. They separate after a few moments, both blushing intensely as they continue to stare into each other’s eyes. “We need to go back out there before someone comes looking.”

“I don’t wanna.”

“Nor do I, but we really must.”

With a shared sigh, they move back to the other room with the rest of their family.

\---

**December 31st**

 

The following days that lead up to New Years Eve passed by without much event. Itachi and Shisui kept up their sneaking around, amazed at the fact that no one had discovered them. For the night, a handful of family friends have come over to celebrate together. Itachi’s heard a few of the names before from his father’s business talks, but doesn’t really know any of them. At some point in the night, he notices Sasuke chatting with that same blonde boy he’d associated with at the park a few days prior. As for Itachi himself, he mainly just sticks around Shisui aside from the occasional times his parents drag him over to show him off to the other adults.

The night drags on, full of laughter and champagne. By 11:58, everyone has come together in the living room to count down the new year together. Itachi stands alone on the outskirts of it all until he feels a hand on his arm pulling him away from the small crowd. Soon after, he is alone with Shisui in the sectored off part of the kitchen. With the faint sounds of their family and friends yelling with joy in the other room, Itachi allows himself to be pressed up against the counter, hands gently grasping his hips as his cousin leans closer.

“Happy New Year, Itachi,” Shisui whispers, his lips pressing against Itachi’s just as there are yells of the same phrase in the living room. Itachi laces his arms around the taller boy’s neck, pulling him impossibly closer as he kisses him back. Shisui lifts him up so he’s sitting on the edge of the counter, then moving to stand in between Itachi’s legs. Itachi’s hands slip slower, sliding up the back of the elder boy’s loose t-shirt, running his fingers up his back, digging his nails into the smooth skin in the midst of his arousal. Shisui groans, forgetting where there are and moving his own hands to pull Itachi’s hair out of its tie. He kisses his way down the younger boy’s jaw, moving to suck on his neck. Itachi’s nails dig in deeper and his eyes snap open at the new sensational feeling. With his eyes opened, he suddenly locks eyes with someone who’s just entered the room over Shisui’s shoulder. Quickly, he pushes Shisui away from him and drops back onto his feet. “What’s wrong?” Shisui asks him, confusion clear in his hazy eyes.

“Father,” Itachi says, feeling nothing but shame as his father stares at them in disgust and disapproval. It’s not the first time he’s received a displeased look from his father, but it’s the first time he’s ever felt his father truly hated him. He knew what was sure to come, it always came.

Shisui’s eyes widen comically and he turns around so fast he’s shocked he doesn’t get whiplash. “Uncle!” Fugaku’s eyes snap to him, his rage shining through. “Um, happy New Year!”

Fugaku turns his gaze back towards his son and takes a few steps closer until he stands just in front of him. Itachi prepares himself for what he knows is going to happen and doesn’t even flinch when his father raises his hand, nor does he make a sound when the hand he should be able to trust smacks his cheek harshly.

“What the hell?” Shisui exclaims, about to shove Fugaku or do really _anything_ to help, but only receives a sharp look from Itachi that he knows tells him to back off and just leave it. He instantly gets the vibe that this isn’t the first time Fugaku’s laid a brutal hand on his son. He knows it’s not okay, but he also knows anything he does in attempt to put an end to it would be futile. He watches helplessly as Fugaku clasps a calloused hand around his son’s wrist and pulls him out of the room. Leaning back against the counter, Shisui runs an hand through his hand exasperatedly and wonders if they could’ve ended their secret relationship before it even started. It would’ve been safer, more reasonable obviously. They both knew if anyone found out there would be consequences.

He just didn’t know this is what they would be.

\---

**January 1st**

 

Shisui gets up just before noon and goes into the kitchen, afraid of what may come when he faces his family. He sees his parents, Mikoto, and Sasuke sitting around the table chatting. “Where’s Itachi and Uncle Fugaku?” he asks, perhaps against his better judgement.

Mikoto doesn’t look at him as she replies. “They went out for a walk.”

“When will they be back?”

“I don’t think that concerns you.”

“What?” Shisui is taken aback by her harsh tone, having become so used to her soft, kind voice.

“They will be back eventually. Not that it affects you.”

Kagami stands up from his seat and says, “Shisui, I think we need to have a word.” Shisui nods, terror settling in his gut as he follows his father into the living room. They sit together on the couch in silence for a painful moment, before Kagami speaks, his voice soft. “Shisui, I want you to be honest with me. How long have you and Itachi been having this sort of relationship?”

“Um…”

“Honesty, son.”

“Since they first got here.”

“What happened to begin it?”

“I met him while I was at work that day. I didn’t know he was my cousin, and neither did he. We just kind of hit it off right away…” Shisui doesn’t think he’s ever felt more uncomfortable in his life. Especially due to the calm way his father is acting.

“And you didn’t cool it off when you found out you were cousins?”

“We talked about it. We both knew it was wrong, but it was hard to resist each other when... we’d already had sex.”

Kagami’s eyebrows raise so high, Shisui thinks he can’t even see them in his hair anymore. “At least you both realize it’s wrong.”

“Aren’t you mad I fucked my cousin?”

Kagami frowns, but Shisui has a feeling it’s more-so due to the vulgarity of his word choice than their meaning. “Mad? No. Surprised? Yes.” He sighs. “Look, son. I can tell how happy you are around him. You must really be in love, I can tell. That, and that alone, is the only reason I’m not mad.”

“So like… it’s okay that we’re a thing?”

“I wouldn’t say I’m happy, persay. But I am _okay_ with it. Your mother has the same thoughts on the situation. My brother and his wife, however… I’m not sure I can say the same for them.”

“Yeah, I kinda got that feeling last night when he hit Itachi.” Shisui feels his anger from the night before building back up. He’s never been one for violence, but he’d wanted nothing more than to knock some sense into his uncle, make him see it’s not right to hit your son.

Kagami sighs again, heavier this time. “I agree the way your uncle handles things isn’t the most reasonable way, but there’s little we can do about it.”

“I’m just worried about him.”

“I know you are, Shisui. And if it were up to me, I wouldn’t forbid you from seeing him as Fugaku plans to do. Just… be careful, son.”

“...okay.”

\---

Shisui doesn’t get to see Itachi until dinner, where they’re not permitted to sit beside each other like they normally do. Anytime his gaze shifts to his cousin, he gets a sharp glare from Fugaku. It drives him crazy.

\---

Late that night, Shisui lies awake in bed, unable to fall asleep. In the middle of the silence that fills his dark room, he hears the door open and shut softly. He immediately sits up and sees Itachi coming over to him. Itachi smoothly climbs onto the bed and is quickly enveloped in Shisui’s arms. “Are you okay?” Shisui asks quietly.

Itachi nods.

“What did your dad say?” Shisui inquires.

“He does not care if you make me happy, I am never to see you again,” Itachi replies.

“Oh…”

“I told him I did not seek his approval and that if I wished to be with you, I would.”

“Itachi! That means a lot to me, but that’s stupid!”

Itachi pulls back to look him in the eye as he says, “His opinion means nothing to me anymore. All my life, he has dictated everything I have done, and every decision I have made. From now on, I will not allow him to do so. I am going to live for myself, and not for his pride.”

“Itachi… That’s… incredible.” Shisui doesn’t even know what else to say; he’s so impressed by how Itachi’s stood up to his overbearing father.

“I am leaving home, as I cannot live under his watchful eye any longer. Shisui, I would want nothing more than for you to come with me.”

“Oh my gosh… ‘tachi, that’s a big move. Are you sure you’re ready for living away from family?”

“You’re the only family I need?”

“What about Sasuke…?”

“I will visit often for him alone.”

Shisui is shocked by this turn of events. Itachi always seemed like a family man to him, someone that would always want to be with his parents and especially his brother. Nonetheless, he says, “Yes. Yes, of course, I’ll go with you, Itachi.”

Itachi, in response, moves forward and kisses him.

Shisui has never felt so loved in his life.

\---

**January 2nd**

 

Shisui awakes with an armful of his cousin, never having felt happier. He wakes Itachi up with kisses peppered all over his face, grinning dorkily when Itachi gives him a half-hearted glare. They proceed to make further plans on how they could live together and where and what kind of expenses to prepare for. Itachi assures him that his father wasn’t planning on revoking his inheritance and trust funds after he moved out, despite his displeasure of the concept. They spend the majority of this day and the next avoiding their parents and playing with Sasuke, who doesn’t understand the tension between the teens and the adults.

\---

**January 4th**

 

Then comes the final day of their family’s trip. The two weeks are up, and so is their time together for now. Itachi and Shisui plan to find a place together as soon as they can and get back together quickly. As the rest of their family is saying their goodbyes, the boys slip off into another room for a final moment together.

“I know it won’t be for too long, but I’m gonna miss you, like, a fuckton,” Shisui mumbles against his younger cousin’s neck, tightly hugging him around his waist.

“I feel the same,” Itachi answers.

Shisui kisses his cheek and pulls back to face him and kiss him properly. It’s simple, and they both know it isn’t a goodbye, but merely a ‘see you later.’

“It won’t be long,” Itachi promises, walking out the door shortly thereafter like that phrase isn’t all Shisui has to hold onto.

Shisui watches them leave, a small smile sliding across his lips as he thinks about their future. He can do little beyond hope it remains as bright as it is now.  


 

**fin.**


End file.
